


The Death of Batman

by WallceRudolphWest



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallceRudolphWest/pseuds/WallceRudolphWest
Summary: The Batman is dead. Who killed him? Why is someone dressing up as him? Read. Review. Enjoy.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, OC/Supergirl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Death of Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned any of the characters mentioned or in this comic that aren’t original characters thought up by me. All Rights are reserved by DC.

PROLOGUE

————————————————————————

“People think it’s an obsession. A compulsion. As if there were an irresistible impulse to act. It’s never been like that. I chose this life. I know what I’m doing. And on any given day, I could stop doing it. Today, however, isn’t that day. And tomorrow won’t be either.”

Bruce Wayne

Father

Son

Husband

Hero

Lover

Feb 19th, 1985— April 20th, 2020

————————————————————————  
The rain poured down from the dark cloudy skies of Gotham City as if she knew. It’s as if she understood that her protector was gone. It’s as if she could feel the pain and heartbreak. No one could feel more pain on this day than the wife and lover of The Batman. Diana, Wonder Woman Princess of Themyscira but most importantly Wife of Bruce Wayne, was numb to the world around her. Her eyes reflected the skies of Gotham, wet and cloudy. Her life was gone. Her soul torn in half. The tears hadn’t stopped since she found out. She felt betrayed and cheated by those she worships. How could they give her the one thing she prayed most for then violently rip it away from her? Why were the fates so cruel? She knew that one day her love would die. That one day she would have to say goodbye. She didn’t except that day to be today. She didn’t except it to be so soon. He was a good man. He deserved a long life full of happiness not death. Is this how he felt when his parents died? When Jason died? Nothing but pain, anger, sadness, grief, and guilt?

————————————————————————

Shock was the first thing he felt. Disbelief. Then in a tidal wave it hit. Grief and a deep pit of sadness. When asked if he was alright. The only thing he could say was “Am I alright? … No, Sir. I am not. My son has died.” How else could one react to the news? Especially if it is the man whose diapers you changed. Whose appetite you filled. What was that one saying? “No parent should ever have to bury their child. While your friends think grief ends in a set timeframe, in real life, grief never ends… it’s just the beginning of a new life. One you never imagined or wanted.” Oh, how true that was. A life without him. A life he never thought he would experience. After everyone had cleared. After everyone left back to their lives. He stood in the rain and spoke to his son as if he were standing right in front of him. Not an ounce of grief or sadness in his voice. No he wouldn’t let this day ruin this memory. “My. The games we played. Cops and robbers was your favorite. And, surprisingly in retrospect, you preferred to take on the role of robber. One moment, I might be casually dusting in the foyer, and the next, I’d have a sharp stick shoved in my back. A small voice telling me to put my hands above my head. It was all over… if I did not immediately surrender. Now, I have never been one for surrender, as you well know. And, so calling on my training from my time in her majesty’s service, I would turn around and disarm you. But you were a slippery chap. I never could quite catch you. And, off you’d go, as fast as can be. Oh, we would run and chase through every room in the mansion. Shouting at one another. “Stop!” “I will never stop!” “Neither will I!” Screaming and laughing, going on for hours. We were not ready for the end.” By the end he could no longer hold back the tears. Knowing no one was around to see him finally break, he let loose the flood of emotions inside him.

————————————————————————

How could he leave him like this? How could the old man die on him? He was supposed to out live everyone. He was supposed to be too stubborn to die. So why? Why did he leave? Dick Grayson tried everything to get out of the shadow of the bat. He now he knew he never would. Someone had to take over. Tim was with the titans, so there’s no way he could ask or force this on him. No, it was his job. His duty. Bruce may have died trying to protect the citizens of Gotham but Dick Grayson would pick up where he left off. Why? Because it’s what Bruce would’ve wanted. They may have had their differences. They may have fought, but Bruce was still like a father to him. Is that why he felt so much pain? Is that why he felt so much guilt? Had he not been so stubborn and stayed with Bruce, would Bruce still be alive? Is that why he felt guilty of never making up with him? If he had known that his departure would result in the death of the Batman, he’d never have left. They may have their differences, but strip them down to their cores and you couldn’t tell them apart. He owed his life to him. But the only thing Dick Grayson kept thinking to himself was ‘Why does it hurt so much? Why? You old bastard. You were supposed to pick yourself up and keep going.’ as he let the tears stream down his face.

————————————————————————

“If you are watching this it means I’ve died. In some twist of faith someone got lucky. Diana, my love, I know this must be hard on you. But know that the time I spent with you was amazing and wonderful, it was worth a lifetime and I wouldn’t trade it. You are the love of my life. The keeper of my heart. I know I wasn’t good at showing or communicating my emotions, but I want you to know that there wasn’t ever a time with you that I regretted. You should try and move on. Find love again. I know if you look you’ll find it again. I shouldn’t be the reason you live a lonely life.

Dick, robin, nightwing, son, I want you to know that I regretted every day that I drove you away. I know I can be overbearing and stubborn, but I never wished to drive you away. I only wished I could’ve told you this sooner. I’m sorry and I’m proud of you. You’ve become a better man than I could’ve ever predicted. I love you, son. Do me one favor, find love and happiness faster than I did. You don’t have to alone.

Tim, you were right. Batman does need robin to ground him. I want to thank you for grounding me. I was lost and falling into that deep abyss. You helped pull me out. You showed me that I needed to be stronger. You are bright and intelligent. For that reason I want you to take over Wayne Enterprises when you are ready. I know with you in charge you can take that company places I never could.

Finally, Alfred, I… I never wished for you to have to bury me. I know what it’s like for a father to bury a son, and for that I’m sorry. I’m sorry I forced this on you. You taught me so much. I only got to have my parents for 8 short years, but I got to have a father for 30 plus. You were the one man I looked up to the most. The one person I strived to be like. Our time together I will cherish for eternity. I couldn’t have asked for a better mentor. I love you, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I’d love to hear what you think or your opinion. Criticism is welcomed. Don’t be shy.


End file.
